Female Heroes
'When we noticed no women were included as real life heroes, we decided to start a list and add a few photos.' Malala.jpg|Malala Yousafzai is a Pakistani activist for female education and the youngest Nobel Prize laureate. She is known for human rights advocacy, especially the education of women and children in her native Swat Valley in Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, northwest Pakistan. Michelle.jpg|Michelle LaVaughn Robinson Obama is a lawyer, writer, and the wife of the 44th President, Barack Obama. She was the first African-American First Lady of the United States. Through her four main initiatives, she has become a role model for women and an advocate for healthy families, service members and their families, higher education, and international adolescent girls education. Ginsburg.jpg|Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg hailed herself as "a flaming feminist litigator" as she vowed to take on the majority-conservative Supreme Court as it returns next month to tackle controversial issues such as gay civil rights, President Donald Trump's travel ban and partisan gerrymandering. Rosa.jpeg|Rosa Louise McCauley Parks was an activist in the Civil Rights Movement, whom the United States Congress called "the first lady of civil rights" and "the mother of the freedom movement". Rachel.jpg|The author Rachel Carson’s strike against the pesticide DDT turned her into both an environmental hero and a foil for those who believe regulation has gone too far. That fight is more relevant than ever. Alice.jpg|Alice Paul was an American suffragist, feminist, and women's rights activist, and one of the main leaders and strategists of the 1910s campaign for the Nineteenth Amendment to the U.S. Constitution, which prohibits sex discrimination in the right to vote. Harriet.jpg|Born into slavery in Maryland, Harriet Tubman (c. 1820 to March 10, 1913) escaped to freedom in the North in 1849 to become the most famous "conductor" on the Underground Railroad. Tubman risked her life to lead hundreds of family members and other slaves from the plantation system to freedom on this elaborate secret network of safe houses. A leading abolitionist before the American Civil War, Tubman also helped the Union Army during the war, working as a spy among other roles. Eleanor.jpg|Eleanor Roosevelt was one of the most respected and beloved women of the twentieth century. She overcame a sad childhood and severe self-consciousness to become a passionate advocate for the rights of women, racial and ethnic minorities, and the poor. —Dani Alexis Ryskamp Maya.jpg|Marguerite Annie Johnson Angelou (April 4, 1928 to May 28, 2014), known as Maya Angelou, was an American author, actress, screenwriter, dancer, poet and civil rights activist best known for her 1969 memoir, I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings, which made literary history as the first nonfiction best-seller by an African-American woman. Angelou received several honors throughout her career, including two NAACP Image Awards in the outstanding literary work (nonfiction) category, in 2005 and 2009. Elizebeth-Friedman.jpg|Elizebeth Smith Friedman (August 26, 1892 – October 31, 1980) was an expert cryptanalyst and author, and pioneer in U.S. cryptography. She has been called "America's first female cryptanalyst.” Over the course of her career as America's first female cryptanalyst, Friedman—born 125 years ago—developed unmatched skills as a codebreaker and helped convict bootleggers and spies. (wikipedia.org) warren.jpg|Elizabeth Warren is an American politician, academic, and author. A member of the Democratic Party, since 2013 she has served as the senior United States Senator from Massachusetts. She is the first female Senator from Massachusetts. Warren was formerly a professor of law and taught at the University of Texas School of Law, the University of Pennsylvania Law School, and most recently at Harvard Law School. Warren is an active consumer protection advocate whose efforts led to the conception and establishment of the U.S. Consumer Financial Protection Bureau. (wiki) Kenny.jpg|Elizabeth Kenny (20 September 1880 – 30 November 1952) was an unaccredited Australian nurse who promoted a controversial new approach to the treatment of poliomyelitis. Her findings ran counter to conventional medical wisdom; they demonstrated the need to exercise muscles affected by polio instead of immobilising them. Kenny's principles of muscle rehabilitation became the foundation of physical therapy, or physiotherapy. (wiki) burks.jpg|Ruth Coker Burks (also known as the Cemetery Angel) is an activist and AIDS awareness advocate based in Arkansas. During the onslaught of the AIDS epidemic in the late 1980s, she gave up her career as a successful real estate agent to help AIDS patients that had no one to care for them. Because of prejudices, fears and the stigma surrounding the disease at the time, she was often the only one who would look after them until they eventually died. (wiki) Kim Jong Suk.PNG|Kim Jong Suk|link=Kim Jong Suk Kim-Yo-jong2.jpg|Kim Yo Jong|link=Kim Yo Jong Huh Jung-Suk.jpg|Ho Jong-suk|link=Ho Jong-suk Category:List